User talk:JemHadar359
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 22:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Preview button Hi Jemhadar359. When you make edits, and feel free to do it, please use the preview-button before saving. then you can see how your edit will look like on the page, and you will be able to fix some errors before they are saved. It is making it easier to search through the history of a page when looking for special edits. And it is just annoying seeing 3 or 4 edits made in just a matter of minutes. Have a good day!-- Örlogskapten. Qapl'a! 15:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Measure of a man FYI, we go by the title card on episodes when they have capitalization, and in this case, the episode is "The Measure Of A Man". Despite how wrong that may appear to be grammatically. In addition to this, when moving an episode, moving the one article is not sufficient, there's a whole lot more that needs be done, and a few things that can only be done by an admin. -- Sulfur 03:12, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :I'll keep that in mind... thanks. --JemHadar359 03:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) I would also suggest not moving episode aricles (like that) without consulting the community at large in future. -- Sulfur 03:19, 28 June 2008 (UTC)